Talk:Vulcan High Command
Questions Where on Earth does the idea that the VHC was reinstated come from? Or the idea that Sarek, et al. worked for it? I remember nothing of the sort from the cited episodes. --Steve 20:55, 5 Dec 2004 (CET) :Referring to (one of the cited episodes) one of the Vulcans assimilated by the Borg, whose identity Seven assumed, was identified as "Subaltern Lorot, Vulcan High Command". This, of course, is unless someone can prove that the Borg assimilated Vulcans prior to 2154. Also, there must be some sort of "High Command" on Vulcan during the 24th century to explain why there is a "Minister of Anything", much less a "Minister of Security" or an intelligence agency known as the V'Shar. Certainly they have to report to someone, as the V'Shar seems to be an internal organization rather than an actual part of Starfleet Intelligence. -- Gvsualan 21:17, 5 Dec 2004 (CET) Hmm... The impression I got from ENT's story arc (especially what Arev said in Part I) was that the VHC was created to oversee the exploration of space, but gradually expanded its influence over society. At the end of the arc, the VHC is dissolved, presumably releasing control of Vulcan society back to a more democratic and civilian government that had been pushed aside by the VHC, which took the job of administering of the Diplomatic Corps, V'Shar, &c. --Steve 22:12, 5 Dec 2004 (CET) ::The difference here is as cut and dried as the United Nations of the 20th century and the New United Nations of the 21st century... The main issue of the ENT arc is that V'Las' government fell, not that there would never be another Vulcan government or Vulcan military/exploration oversight again.-- Captain Mike K. Bartel :::The new VHC could be just the space service again, instead of a complete government. Although, OTOH, 'subaltern' is a military term. Perhaps it's better to claim that Lorot was assimilated a long long time ago? -- Harry 14:39, 29 Dec 2004 (CET) :Regardless, Vulcan has to have some sort of government during the 24th century -- saying Lorot was assimilated a long long time ago sounds too much like assuming to me. --Gvsualan 18:59, 29 Dec 2004 (CET) Needs attention, but not a stub. While there's probably more information to be added about the VHC, this doesn't seem like a stub to me, so I changed the message to "incomplete". Hope that was the right thing to do. -- Josiah Rowe 07:42, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) Actually, upon further reflection I don't know if this even merits "incomplete" -- I can't think of any major points that need to be covered. Unless someone objects in the next few days, I'll remove the notice. -- Josiah Rowe 01:24, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) Or I'll forget about it for a month until Defiant removes it. --Josiah Rowe 01:35, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) No more High Command The Vulcan High Command was disbanded after the incident in the Vulcan Awakening trilogy. Some other agency/agencies was either created or split from this one when T'Pau gained prominence in Vulcan politics. There is no other mention of a "High Command" in any other Star Trek series, besides the Romulans.--Mike Nobody 00:27, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Er, I have no opinion on this subject, but just reading the top of this Talk page, I get a sense that there's a consenus to assume some sort of Vulcan High Command exists in the TNG+ era due to the references given above. Correct me if something's wrong though. - Intricated 03:55, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::You're right Intricated, as stated above, Subaltern Lorot specifically worked for the Vulcan High Command in . Also, I'm not sure if the Romulans ever referred to a "High Command," but I vaguely remember the Klingons speaking about their "High Command" (probably the Klingon High Council).--Tim Thomason 04:28, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::: FYI--Yes, there is the "Romulan High Command" refered to in "The Defector" of TNG--and upper-cased as such by the writer.-- Star Trek Shouldn't we have some info from Star Trek in here? Chekov mentions the "Vulcan High Command" during his comm broadcast and the writers consider Enterprise to be canon with the new film.- JustPhil 13:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) removed (or actually, reverted) I've reverted the following addition: :Unknown to many at the time, the dissolution of V'Las' government ended years of Romulan influence in Vulcan politics. ( ) Reasons: while it sure looks that way, it's speculatory. Even if V'Las represented a real blow to the Romulan cause, we just don't know how they reacted. They might have moved up other operatives, or even escalated their involvement. -- Capricorn 00:01, May 22, 2012 (UTC)